


Dream SMP Age Regression Oneshots

by babypascal (moonspads)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonspads/pseuds/babypascal
Summary: Age regression is the term for when an individual mentally and emotionally returns to a younger age. This can be a choice to help relieve stress, a symptom of a mental illness, or therapeutic aid.-Age regression oneshots for characters on the Dream SMP!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 249





	1. Introduction/Requests

Hey, so this is a completely SFW Dream SMP agere oneshot book! I will try to update as much as possible however I have a very short attention span and become distracted very easily so I can't promise too much…  
Feel free to make a request if they’re something you want to see!

Rules:  
-No ships between or involving minors and those who have stated they’re uncomfortable with shipping  
-Please be specific if making requests  
-No major injuries or death  
-No major abuse or big triggers (ex. Suicide, cutting)  
-SFW


	2. Little!George and CG!Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George regresses much younger than usual leaving Dream concerned and Sapnap confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of food and eating, crying
> 
> Little!George, CG!Dream, Friend!Sapnap
> 
> Georges little ages is around 0-1

“George…” Dream whispered quietly, carefully running his finger through the older man’s hair, trying his best not to startle him. He continued to comb through his hair slightly as George moved his head to the side, laying his ear against Dreams heart, hearing it beat. Humming softly in response against Dreams chest, tightening the grasp he had on his friend’s shirt, not wanting to move.

“You okay darling? Comfy?” he asked tentatively, keeping his voice quiet. George just hummed again, pushing his head further into the taller male’s chest, fists still clutching onto his shirt, pulling him closer, closing his eyes again. Dream just laughed silently, rubbing the littles back gently, eager not to cause him discomfort, he leaned further into the sofa, figuring he would be there for a while. The two of them soon fell into a slumber, holding each other closely, George lying across his chest, his head returning to its original position, resting in the crook his neck. The rest, however, was short-lived as the younger was soon awoken by the sound of the door opening, smiling slightly when he saw George was still asleep on his chest, holding him loosely with a pacifier between his lips, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked up Sapnap standing in the doorway, also smiling towards George.

Dream was delicately stroking his forehead when Sapnap spoke, “How old is he right now?” moving to sit in the armchair opposite them. 

Dream just shrugged in response, mouthing “Not sure, maybe one, slightly younger, he’s not talking” desperately trying not to wake the little asleep on his chest. Sapnap looked at him, confusion in his eyes, as Dream drew small circles on the sleeping mans back with his finger.

“Not at all?” Sapnap asked, still confused, “Not even like putting a finger up or something?” he questions further, knowing that even if George was non-verbal, he’d give some form of signal to his age. That being said, something about his mannerisms seemed different today, younger. Dream shook his head, he seemed equally as confused about the situation as Sapnap.

“He’s younger than usual, a lot younger, I’ve never seen him like this before” He whispered, eyes concerned as he spoke. 

“I can see, has he been like that all day?” he asked gesturing towards the sleeping form.

“If you mean asleep, quite and on my chest, then yeah. We’ve been here for like four hours or something now. I don’t know what happened to cause this, you know?”

As if he knew he was being talked about, George rubbed his eye, lifting his head slightly, looking between Dream and Sapnap, trying to sit up slightly. Dream saw Georges struggle, placing his hands against his back, moving them into a sitting position as George fell against his chest, head in Dreams neck once again, wrapping his arms under Dreams holding him close, which was met with Dream weaving his arms under Georges, one resting on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder.

“George, can you tell me how old you are baby?” Dream tried again, while Sapnap watches also awaiting the answer. Much to their disappointment, George just whines, burring his face further into his friends’ neck, squirming slightly in his lap, trying to get closer. Sapnap and Dream look at each other, Sapnap shrugging, while Dream repositions his hand on the littles shoulder to move the small of his back rubbing circles soothingly, kissing the side of his head lightly. The three of them sit like that for a while longer, in comfortable silence, before Dream feels a tugging on the back of his shirt and George starts whining softly, pushing his head further into the neck, continuing to claw at the shirt in his grasp.

“Hey, hey, Georgie, what’s wrong darling?” he asks quickly pulling George impossibly closer, adding slightly more pressure to his hand rubbing the littles back, trying to calm him down. He looks up to Sapnap, across from them, as if begging for some form of advice, to which he was met with nothing as he just shook his head and mouthed “Don’t look at me, you’re the caregiver here not me.” 

Dream entirely panicked when he felt hot tears running down his neck, “Hey, hey, hey baby, come one darling, shhhhh, don’t cry baby” he cooed rocking George slightly, entirely out of his depth here.

He normally had some form of communication to go on to figure out what was wrong, now he was entirely alone and had nothing to go off, “Hungry, darling? Is that it little one?” he asked hopefully, figuring guessing was better than nothing, his prayers were met when George sniffled and rubbed his eyes, burrowing his head to agree.

“Okay, come here, baby, let's go get you fed, hmm?” He said lightly, picking up George, holding him against his hip, carrying him into the kitchen as Georges head lay against his shoulder, sucking lightly on the pacifier in his mouth, eyes slightly red from crying. Everything was going swimmingly until he tried to sit George down of the kitchen counter, in order to make him a bottle, but he was met with resistance. George started crying again, grabbing onto his shirt, whimpering, looking up at Dream, eyes glassy with tears in a silent plea to not be left alone. Dream just scooped him back into his arms, rocking them slightly, cooing in his ear, trying to calm him down.

“Shhhhhh, I’m here baby, I'm here, not gonna put you down again okay, I'm here”, he said calming the little, scratching his scalp slightly, “you’re okay, you’re okay, baby” he whispered next to his ear until he calmed own. He held George tightly against his hip, swaying slightly as he made up the bottle, before returning to the living room to greet Sapnap again, sitting back down on the sofa George curled up in his lap. He gently removed the pacifier from between his lips, placing it on the arm of the sofa, before replacing it with the bottle, George playing with Dream hand that was wrapped around his back, pulling on his fingers slightly, balling them into a fist while he drank quietly. When he was finished Dream placed the pacifier back between his lips, before he made grabby hands towards Sapnap, pulling against Dreams arm slightly trying to move towards him. 

“You wanna come cuddle with me now?” Sapnap asked, tone slightly exaggerated, “I wanna cuddle with my favourite boy, c’mere” he laughed standing up, to collect George from Dreams lap, sitting them back down in the armchair. He pressed his finger against Georges nose, making a “booping” noise, smiling as George giggle slightly, before crawling his way into Sapnap’s arms, curled up, closing his eye’s once again. Sapnap responded by brushing his hair away from his forehead, smiling as his breathing quickly evened out, signalling he’d fallen asleep again. 

“You’re right man, he’s young right now” Sapnap spoke brushing the littles hair slightly, continuing to smile down at him.

“Yeah, he is, we should probably talk about this tomorrow, or whenever he’s bigger, somethings caused him to go this young, just not sure what…” Dream sighs, looking at Sapnap as he cradles George in his arms while he sleeps.

“He’s gonna be okay man, you know that right?” Sapnap says noting Dreams focused thoughts and concerns, “He’s got you, of course, he’s going to be okay” he continues, looking at the sleeping little in his arm’s brushing his hair. Dream smiles at them, Sapnap’s right, everything was okay, it was more than okay.


	3. Little!Ranboo and CGs!Phil&Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the requests!!! I'm working my way through them right now, thank you so much!!!
> 
> CW: yelling, panic
> 
> Ranboo's headspace is 3  
> CG! Phil and Techno

The voices grew louder and louder by the second, each time becoming more incoherent. He was the victim of the meeting this time, everyone was surrounding him, shouting at each other, arguing whether they thought Ranboo should be allowed to remain in L’Manberg or not after they had found his memory book.

He gripped the ends of his sleeves tighter, pulling them down across his hands, rubbing his feet together slightly, trying to push the growing haze in his head away as it clouds his thoughts, feeling himself getting closer to slipping at each raised voice and hand slamming on the table. Before he could consider his actions, he turned to the door running out, slamming it behind him as he left, eyes burning in pain as tears threatened to fall. Ignoring all the voices calling out his name behind him, he made his way towards the nether portal, deciding to run to the only place he knew he would be safe for a few hours. Phil and Techno’s house. He knew the place would be empty for a few hours, the two had gone out in search for totems of undying, some sort of favour for Dream, they’d said before leaving. 

Ranboo dragged his feet through the crisp snow as he approached the quaint wooden cabin that Phil and Techno shared, only a few more meters to go he told himself. Throughout his walk to the house, his mind became fuzzier by the second, the urge to slip getting stronger. The closer he got towards his destination, the harder it was to walk, stumbling slightly, catching his feet together and almost tripping himself, his coordination skills becoming weaker. When he finally reached Techno’s house, he stopped off at his makeshift home out back to grab a few things he’d need and want, namely some stuffies and warm blankets.

He closed the door behind him, before moving to sit down by the fireplace, grabbing an armful of pillows as he passed; Throwing the pillows in a pile in the front of the fire, he rearranged them into a nest-like formation, curling up into them surrounding himself with blankets as he grabbed two stuffies, an Enderman and a ghast. Before allowing himself to fall too deep into his headspace, he changed himself into some comfortable pyjama-type sweats and a fluffy hoodie to keep warm while he was younger. As he settled down, slipping deeper he started babbling to himself as he moved his stuffies around, like they were talking to each other and playing together, when indistinct chatter rose from outside and the door cracked open. Ranboo froze, gripping the stuffies tightly, staring at the door, like a deer caught in the headlights. He quickly averts his eyes when Techno and Phil entered the room, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact and panic himself more. He pulls the stuffies closer to his chest, tucking them under his chin slightly as he sees Phil and Techno look at each other out the corner of his eye. Tears start to well up as he feels to direct stares at him, panicking further, if there’s two things he hates its eye contact and people staring at him. 

Phil, sensing his panic, crouches down in front of him, smiling warming and opening his arms up for a hug, which Ranboo falls into appreciatively. He buries his head further into Phil’s chest appreciatively as he feels Techno’s hand on his back, rubbing small circles and playing with his hair at the back of his head, fingertips lightly scratching his scalp.

“Hey, buddy, how old are you right now?” Techno asks him quietly, his hand still rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Three,” Ranboo whispered nervously, leaning into the touches on his back. Nervously bringing his fist to his mouth, biting it lightly, trying to distract himself from the situation at hand. He knew they’d hate him, probably kick him out of their house, never want to see him again. There were two options, they either had no idea and hated him, or they knew and still hated him. He wanted to cry, he was about to lose the only friends he’d made, but they were being so nice. He was so confused, he knew that they had to hate him, why wouldn’t they, this wasn’t normal, yet they were being so nice and accommodating, he’d never seen Techno this gentle before. Maybe they wouldn’t mind. 

“Who’s this, hmm?” Phil asks pointing towards the Enderman and Ghast that Ranboo was still clutching under his chin. He was right, they didn’t care, didn’t want him to leave, didn’t shout or anything, he felt safe. Upon the realisation he was safe he let his guard down again, letting himself fully slip again looking up slightly before answering.

“Ummm, this is Edward! I named him after you friend!” he says holding the Enderman up, looking at Techno, “and this is Oliver, he’s a ghast!” he says excitedly, shoving the plushies into Techno and Phil’s faces, showing them excitedly.

“They’re d’ bestest of friends! ‘nd, ‘nd, ‘nd they was playin’ together, ‘dey were goin’ on an adventure!” He exclaims breathlessly, excitement clear in his tone, and slightly shaky hands as he tries to keep up with his thoughts. There was so much he wanted to tell them about his stuffies, but he couldn’t collect the right words.

“Really?” Techno asked, exaggerating his tone with faux excitement to please the little, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible, “Where are they going on an adventure, little one?” he asks, pulling Ranboo onto his lap, tickling his sides lightly, making the little giggle slightly, pulling away softly while laughing at the sensation in his body.

“Dey gonna go to the End! ‘den they gonna go to home… ‘nd see the pretty ship which go, zoooom ‘round the sky’s! ‘nd they has the pretty cities!” He babbles, holding the Enderman on top of the Ghast, flying them around.

Phil and Techno laugh with him, despite their sad eyes at Ranboo talking so expressively about his home, they both knew he wanted to go back there again before he completely forgot, but it was near impossible with Dreams strict rules surrounding the portal. Before Techno became too distracted with these thoughts, he grabbed the Enderman quickly from atop the Ghast, placing it on Phil’s hat before the little could realise what had happened. Gasping, Ranboo started babbling about how Edward had teleported to Phil, giving exaggerated hand movements, trying to explain to the two caregivers how it had happened. They smiled lovingly at him as they play together mindlessly for a couple of hours before Ranboo yawns softly.

“Are you tired, little one?” Phil asks, voice quiet as he runs his hand through Ranboo’s fringe, keeping it out of his eyes, as he curls up smaller into his nest of pillows and blankets, holding Edward and Oliver tightly to his chest. He nods his head slightly, as Phil pulls a blanket up to his chin, kissing his forehead lightly, wishing him goodnight when Ranboo spoke up.

“Techno?” he asked looking towards the older man, “Nap? Cuddles?” he questioned, looking up pleadingly. Techno smiled down at him, making his way under the blanket, pulling the little to his chest, letting him get comfortable.

“Good night, sleep well, little one,” Techno said against his head, kissing him lightly, before letting him sleep. Phil smiled, looking at his two boys sleeping together, happiness spreading through him at the image in front of him.


	4. Little!George CG!Dream & Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst I wrote after I heard a song on the radio,
> 
> CW: Shouting, crying, panic, swearing, blood
> 
> Little!George CGs!Sapnap & Dream  
> Georges little age is 2

"How am I meant to trust you!" George screams, "How am I meant to trust you to not hurt me when I'm so vulnerable when I can't even trust you now?" He's crying at this point, anger spreads through him, he doesn't know who his best friend has become, and, in all honesty, he doesn't want to know.

"If I can't defend myself against you now, how will I know I can be safe and defend myself when I can't even think straight. I'm sorry Dream, but it’s not safe for me to be around you right now." That's what hurts the most. The confession that he doesn't feel safe around his caregiver, his best friend. It burns his chest. He feels guilty for saying it so bluntly, but it’s the truth and it needed to be said. In short, Dream hadn’t been doing to good lately, under any other circumstance George would’ve stayed and helped him, that’s what he’s always done. But something was different this time, Dream was becoming violent, volatile, and viscous. He’d began hurting people, George couldn’t risk being around him, especially while little, and being with him all the time increased the risk of him slipping around Dream, especially as he is, was, his caregiver. 

"G-George, please, I'd never hurt you! You know that! I- I love you, you're my best friend!" Dream begs, reaching out for Georges hand, his voice wavers but all physical emotion is hidden by the unnerving porcelain mask, the smile staring sadistically towards his friends. He takes a step forward, trying to hold Georges hand in his own, he needs to hold him, show him that he cares, that he's safe, that everything can be okay again. He’d never hurt George or Sapnap for that matter, he did everything for them, to protect them. Instead, he's met with Sapnap’s cold blade against his chest, holding him back. It’s like he thinks he’d pounce and attack like he doesn’t trust him…

"Dream, I think you should leave now," Sapnap’s voice is cold as stone, it leaves no edge for misinterpretation: harsh, steady, and demanding. He pushes the sword against Dreams chest harder, nowhere near enough to cut the fabric, but it's a warning, a statement, that if he doesn’t back off, it's going through him.

"Please, let me show you! I can be good for you, I promise!" He doesn't care anymore; he'd do anything to keep them from leaving, to keep from losing his only friends. "Please." He keeps begging, unashamed, this was worth more than his ego, the facade he puts one, George was worth more than anything. 

"C'mon George, we should go," Sapnap says, arm snaking around Georges back leading him away, George leans his weight against Sapnap, head against his shoulder, as they walk away. George would never say it, but he regrets everything instantly, he wants to turn back, run into his arms, let Dream hold him, keep him safe, protect him. But he’d be hurting a lot of people if he did that. He knew Dream was becoming dangerous, protective, and possessive, if anyone even looked at him wrong, Dream would kill them. It was for everyone else. To protect them from Dream. That’s what he repeated as he walked away, riddled with guilt and regret, tears painting his face.

Dream drops to his knee’s as soon as they turn away, tears streaming down his face, hands shaking, breath ragged. He’s a wreck. He’s done the one thing he swore he’d never do; he’d hurt his friends. Panicked and claustrophobic, he fumbles with the mask trying to take it off, frustrated as he couldn't grasp the knot properly with his shaking hands. It’s so simple yet so out of reach like everything seemed right now, he messes up, tightening the knot on accident instead of pulling it loose, so he forces it off. Sobbing as dragging against his skin. His body heaves as he sobs, finally breaking free from the confines, yelling, as he throws the forsaken mask across the ground, a crack splitting through the centre of the eerie smile. He feels so transparent, so small, so insignificant without the barrier protecting him from the world. He punches the ground, over and over and over, his knuckles raw and bloodied, fist aching. He’s filled with regret instantly as he cradles his hand against his chest, sobs still racking through his body. He’s really messed up this time.

Tommy bounds down the prime path at full speed, the wind blowing through his hair, laughing carefree as he runs from Tubbo, who follows closely behind, also laughing equally as hard in a carefree manner, the duo playing a form of tag together. The laughter soon stopped, however, when they stumble upon a form clad in green curled up in what was close to a foetal position, in the middle of the prime path. They could hear his loud sobs and panting from meters away, he was desperately trying to calm himself but found himself simply unable to, the events from earlier playing on a loop in his head, torturing him, tormenting his very being, leaving him unable to forget the tragedy that had happened.

Tommy cautiously approached, stopping a few times before standing next to him; he was unsure of the reaction he would receive from Dream; anyone could see he had been volatile recently. You’d have to catch him on a good day and at the right moment or face getting attacked and yelled at. It was quite a stressful situation but the Dream in front of him didn’t seem like he was capable of playing either of the scenarios out, he seemed venerable and weak.

“Dream?” Tommy asks cautiously, kneeling next to his side, one knee resting on the ground, the other bent in a ninety-degree angle, he placed a hand on Dreams back, trying to offer some form of comfort, but also not wanting to scare him. Despite his confusion, he wanted to pursue this and ensure Dream was okay. This was a rather unique experience, he hadn’t seen Dream show and form emotion in many months and even before then when Dream was somewhat normal, the only reactions he’s seen him publicly display were positivity, happiness, and joyfulness, this, this public fear, and raw display of emotion was unheard of.

“You okay? You, ummmm, you wanna talk about it or something, or, uh, yeah?” He asks, a little unsure of how to act, gesturing for Tubbo to pass him the disregarded mask on the floor, which was covered in dirt due to being thrown in the grass. 

“I- uhh, I’ve got the mask if you wanna put that back on before you talk?” He offers, cleaning it off, holding it out to Dream, who was still curled up on his hands and knees, his face hidden, resting against his fist. Dream rejects the offer though, pushing it away with his swollen hand, still covered in blood, looking up at the two kids sat next to him, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks red and wet from the tears that were still falling. He’d stopped violently sobbing at this point, his body no longer shaking, but tears still rapidly fell. He looked around; eyelashes thick, blinking to adjust to the light due to his head being kept in his hands. He meets Tommy’s eyes, which were filled with concern at the state Dream, was in. He clumsily manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, putting his head between his knees, hands wrapped around the back of his head. Scared that looking at someone and having to pretend everything was okay would cause another breakdown. 

“Fuck, sorry, you guys should go, you don’t have to deal with me,” Dream mumbled, voice muffled due to the position he was sat in. He felt guilty enough for hurting his friends, he didn’t want anyone else to have to deal with his issues or risk hurting anyone else. He’d done enough damage today.

“Nope,” Tubbo said in a sing-song tone, “We are staying here, or going with you if you wanna go somewhere else, but we're not leaving,” he stated matter-of-factly, sitting with his legs crossed in front of Dream, he held the mask in his lap again, not trusting Dreams previous judgment, he’d not wanted to wear the mask so he wasn’t sure why now would be any different. “You sure you don’t want this back?” He said, offering the smiley mask to Dream again, who once again pushed it away, trying to shake his head in between his legs, but failing miserably.

“No, no just keep it or something, I don’t care,” he said, his tone was harsh but he didn’t mean it, he looked up slightly seeing that Tubbo was once again simply holding the mask in his lap, instead of offering it again, “wait- no, fuck, I didn’t mean it like that, I just- I just don’t want it right now” he explained, unsure of his words, this time making sure to soften his tone. He didn’t trust himself to not say something he’d regret later or give off the wrong impression. 

“D’you wanna talk about what you’re doing? Like, why you’re crying in the middle of the prime path?” Tommy asked, sitting next to Dream, hand still on his back, still unsure, especially because of Dreams drastic switches between tones.

“I fucked up” he admitted, sighing sadly, lifting his head from between legs, resting on his knees, looking up at the two boys, eyes sad, full of remorse.

“What happened?” Tubbo asked, smiling comfortingly, resting a hand on the older man’s knee. Trying to seem as open as possible, wanting Dream to feel safe.

“I- uhh, fuck, I hurt people and that hurt some other people, which hurt some more people and now I’ve – I uhh, I hurt the people I care the most about and they don’t want, they- they don’t wanna talk, or work things out or anything, they uh, they left.” Fresh tears streamed down his face as he explained. He pulled his sleeve over his hand, rubbing his face, trying to wipe the tears away. He was sure his words were jumbled and nonsensical, but he couldn’t do anything to help that, he didn’t even know how he felt, let alone how to express that.

“Y’know what? Fuck it!” Tommy exclaimed, raising his hands in the air, tipping his head back slightly in the breeze. “Fuck it, fuck everything and everyone!” Dream knew he always had a blasé and carefree attitude, but he really didn’t think it ran that deep, maybe he should try it. Tommy did always seem so happy.

Dream, however, just laughed dryly in response, “Tommy, I don’t think that’s entirely suitable- So, look, I’ll try, I'm not the best at advice but whatever, Dream, if you’ve hurt someone, the best way to fix that is to show them you can change; Become a better person! But you have to change for yourself too, you have to want to become a better person in order of it to work. That way you can fix your wrongdoings get back what you’ve lost and become happier with yourself in the long run!” Tubbo explained, Dream hated to admit but the younger boy was right, he had to make amends and become a better person. For George, for Sapnap, for himself. He was also unsure of how Tubbo managed to gage such an accurate reading of the situation in so little time, but he didn’t question it. In the end, he was right, Dream had to change for the better.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

George was sat in the centre of the fluffy, cream rug in Sapnap’s house, his legs spread out, with a pile of Lego thrown precariously between them as he carefully connected the small bricks together to build a tower; the tower itself was quite precarious, the blocks were not connected in a stable manner, leaving it to lean slightly and on the lightest impact it would shatter, but to George, it was the finest piece of art he’d ever seen. So naturally, he continued to build it higher, to make it even more impressive.

“Sappy!” He exclaimed joyfully upon seeing his friend enter the room, “I built a tower with the Legos! We go show Dreamie?” He questioned, he was currently too young to understand he couldn’t spend the day with his caregiver, his headspace being around 2, all he wanted was to play with his best friend and his caregiver. He also didn’t that Dream wasn’t actually his carer anymore. Sapnap sighed sadly, moving to sit on the carpet with the little, helping him with the Lego, finding him the right pieces to fit his tower.

“Dreamie had to go away, remember, darling?” he smiled softly, adding a few more blocks onto the tower as he spoke, trying not to upset George too much, he knew the first few times he slipped without Dream would be the hardest.

“I ‘members…” he mumbled, abandoning the Lego, and crawling over, sitting in Sapnap’s lap, sadness taking over him. “When backs? When Dreamie come backs to us?” he asked, his words muffled as he slipped his thumb into his mouth, searching for some form of comfort while missing his carer. He looked up at Sapnap, his eyes were big and glassy, tears threatening to fall, “Miss Dreamie, Sappy,” he whispered, tears falling slowly. He wanted things to be different.

“I miss him too, baby, I’m sure he’ll be back soon, okay?” his knew his response was a complete lie, well mostly a lie, he did miss Dream, it’d be wrong not to they’d been friends since they were children, but he knew he wouldn’t be back. He couldn’t stand seeing the little sad any longer as he held him tightly against his chest, rocking them slowly as George cried quietly. “Why don’t we go outside on an adventure, that sound fun?” He knew George needed a distraction and maybe to see some friends. George nodded timidly, under of whether he actually wanted to leave or not. “C’mon, let's get you ready then, get you in some nice warm clothes,” he picked up George, taking him to get changed before their outing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

In Dreams mission of reconciliation, he decided the best place to start to gain forgiveness was the placed he’d wronged the most: L’Manburg. In hindsight, he wasn’t entirely sure why he had been so harsh to them and Tubbo had helped him see that. He’d been transparent with the fact that he wanted everyone to be together, as a family, and Tommy and Tubbo had shown him that in trying to break L’Manburg apart he was pushing them further away, making his goal less attainable. He was currently helping them rebuild their nation after Wilbur had blown everything up, he felt terrible knowing he was the one who had supplied Wilbur with the TNT to fully execute his plan, and since talking to Tommy and Tubbo and helping them, he regrets ever helping Wilbur and supporting his cause.

The three of them were all laughing together. Tommy and Tubbo were still slightly apprehensive of Dream, but they appreciated his help and support, especially since he said he wouldn’t fight them again, or threaten their nation; They could tell he was doing his best to change, to become better, and they also knew not everyone would be as supportive and understanding as they were, so they wanted to give him a helping hand, a step in the right direction, they knew he would never be successful in his mission to change if he didn’t have people to support him. They were currently building a community area, a place where everyone could be together, peaceful, and happy, full of community spirit. It was built on stilts above the cavern that L’Manburg used to stand on, they wanted to keep it as close to its original state as possible, and building it upon the same land, no matter how ruined it was, felt like the right thing to do.

“Wait! I’ve had a great idea, stay here, I’ll be back in a minute!” Dream shouts at them, running off down the prime path towards the Greater Dream SMP and the Community House. Despite being confused, Tommy and Tubbo trusted his word and carried on working, waiting for him to return. 

As he came bounding back to L’Manburg he was clutching a piece of fabric in his hands, it was stripped red, white, and blue with a yellow and black accent, hidden slightly with how it was scrunched up in his hands. 

“I thought that you guys would like this, if you don’t it’s fine, I can just get rid of it, but I just thought y’know, something to show how grateful I am for your support” Dream stumbled over his words, slightly nervous he stretched his hands out offering the fabric to Tubbo, who unfolded it carefully to reveal a banner adaptation of the L’Manburg flag.

“D-Dream!” Tubbo started, staring at the fabric in his hands, Dream couldn’t read his reaction and slowly backed into himself, head dropping slightly, picking at the skin around his nails, nervously waiting for a more of a reaction. “Thank you, I love it!” Tubbo yelled, throwing himself at Dream, hugging him tightly. Surprised, Dream wrapped his arms around Tubbo, hugging him back, smiling, looking over to Tommy who was also smiling at them. That was another new addition in the name of change, Dream had stopped wearing his mask, most of the time at least. There were times when he couldn’t bring himself to leave his house without it, but it wasn’t regular, and all it took was some coaxing and he would take it off.

“You’re welcome” Dream responded sincerely, letting Tubbo go as he dragged Tommy to help him hang up the flag by the notice board. He could do this, if everyone were as supportive as this he could be better easily, he knew he could.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where d’you wanna go then, Georgie?” Sapnap asked the little as they walked outside, swinging their arms backwards and forwards as they went, George jumping forward instead of stepping sometimes out of excitement.

“Ummmmm- Friends?” George asked, tilting his head slightly looking at Sapnap, his words muffled slightly by the pacifier in his mouth. He wasn’t phased about going outside while little, most people on the server knew and didn’t care, or at least said nothing in fear of Dream, and he never really saw many people while out, avoiding the main hubs of social activity.

“We go sees Karl?” He asks, jumping a few steps forwards, pulling on Sapnap’s arm, trying to get him to go faster.

“Yeah, we can go see if we can find Karl, love,” He responded, taking a few large strides to catch up to George from where he’d been jumping instead of walking. After about 5 minutes of walking George begins to get bored, bumping his shoulder against Sapnap, leaning on him while walking, whining, trying to get his attention. “You okay, darling? Want me to carry you instead?” He asks, looking at George who was completely putting all his weight against Sapnap, nodding slightly. In response the younger man, picked George up, holding him in his arms, George resting his head against Sapnap’s as they walked, closing his eyes.

As they approached Karl’s house, Sapnap put George down, letting him walk the rest of the way, allowing him to fully wake up after his short nap. George excitedly ran up to the door, knocking harshly wanting his friend’s attention. As soon as the door opened George attacked him with a hug, to which Karl gratefully reciprocated. 

“George,” Sapnap scolded, “You can’t run off okay, even if it's not far or to someone you know, you can’t run away okay, love?” Sapnap said in a firm but gentle tone.

“I know, m’sorry, just got excited to see Karl,” He responded still holding onto Karl, “Wanted to play,”

“It’s okay, darling, just don’t do it again,” Sapnap asked, concerned for the littles well-being, knowing he never really thought things through before acting while in his headspace.

“I won’t!” He responded joyfully, “Karl wanna come play with us?” he asked looking at his friend hopefully. After the falling out with Dream he’d been pretty lonely and desperate for someone else to play with.

“Of course I want to play with my favouritest friend! What do you wanna play, hmmm?” Karl asked, matching the littles enthusiasm, an exaggerated smile on his face, the two still hugging.

George broke them apart, grabbing hold of Karl’s hand, pulling him along with him as he moved away, “Wanna go make flower crowns ‘nd play in the grass!” he said excitedly, dragging Karl outside of his house, as he just managed to shut the door behind him, following after the excited little, Sapnap laughing at his enthusiasm following shortly behind. George dragged the two adults into a field full of colourful flowers, despite not being able to see the colours properly, it was still beautiful to him. Sapnap trailed behind, smiling at the sight of his two friends.

The three of them sat for a while, picking the flowers, and weaving them crowns for each other, George currently had three balanced on his head, a yellow, pink, and blue one, while Sapnap and Karl each had one of their own, in red and purple retrospectively. Soon after the crowns had been made George became restless and declared he didn’t want to play with the flowers anymore and wanted to do something different, so Sapnap suggested the three of them should go on a walk to L’Manburg and see if they could find Tommy or Tubbo, or maybe even both of them. As they walked, George was sandwiched in the middle of the two, holding both Karl and Sapnap’s hands, their arms swinging in sync, allowing George to jump was they swung their arms. George giggled joyfully jumping between the two adults as they approached Tubbo’s nation. George started to pick up the pace walking much faster than before as they walked past Party Island, excitement taking over, desperate to see some more of his friends.

As the trio walked into the L’Manburg, Sapnap had told George that he had to stay close to him and walk slowly as there still weren’t many barriers around the edge of the cavern, and knowing how clumsy George could be while little, he really didn’t want to deal with any injuries today. All previous instructions were forgotten when he saw Tommy and Tubbo and even more so when he saw who they were talking to. Dream. He ran at full speed, throwing himself harshly into his caregiver’s arms, pushing him backwards slightly with the force. Dream, who was sat on the floor in the newly built community area, held him tightly, not letting go. He’d missed George, and by the looks of it, so had he.

“Dreamie!” He exclaimed, burying his face into the green jumper, “missed you lots and lots and lots!” He held on to Dream tightly, not letting him go, scared he’d disappear again. Dream was a little unsure of how to act, but he decided just to play along, hugging him back. He could deal with George being angry latter, but right now he couldn’t deal with upsetting George while he was little.

“Georgie!” He responded, matching the littles levels of enthusiasm, “I’ve missed you too! So, so, so, so much!” He pulled George closer onto his lap, tapping the littles nose with his finger. “What have you been doing today? Are you having fun with Karl and Sapnap?” he questions, running his fingers through George’s dark hair, trying his best not to knock the crowns off his head, knowing that would probably upset him, and he really did not want to do that.

“We made some flower crowns!” He explains, words muffled slightly by the pacifier in his mouth and the fact his face was still pushed tightly against Dreams chest.

“Can I have this, darling?” Dream asks, taking the pacifier from between Georges lips, “Gotta take the paci out if you wanna talk, sweetie,” Dream explains, putting it in the pocket of his hoodie, still holding onto George tightly. 

“M’kay,” George responds, while taking the crowns off his head to show Dream, “You can have this one!” he says, placing a one on Dreams head, “It matches your top, see!” he points between the two, sitting up slightly now. The flowers in the crown were undeniably yellow, but Dream still agrees with him wanting to see Georges gleeful smile one more time.

“Thank you very much! It looks very pretty, thank you, little one. Why don’t you go play with Tommy and Tubbo now, yeah? I’m gonna go speak Sapnap and Karl, okay?” he asks George, kissing his forehead lightly, helping him stand up as Tubbo holds out his hand to George beckoning him over, he understood that Dream probably had to leave. Dream walked over to where Sapnap and Karl stood, reasonably they look pretty angry, he had just gone against everything that was said a few days ago, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t just brush George off while he was little and didn’t understand, that would be cruel. So Dream held his head down, with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked towards them.

“No mask today?” Karl asked a little confused, he’d never seen Dream in public without his mask, and now he was in a very communal area without it talking to two other people, who he was sure had never seen his face before now.

“Yeah, it’s a new thing, trying to become the best version of myself, I guess,” he shrugs, explaining even though he’s sure Karl doesn’t actually care as to why he’s not wearing it today. “Look, Sap, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you guys were going to come down here today, if I did, I would’ve left earlier, and I'm sorry about the with George, I couldn’t just tell him he should leave, not when he’s in his headspace, I’m sorry and thank you for not taking him away when he came up to me, it would just’ve upset him, so thank you for that” he means it, he really is sorry, he didn’t want to upset them more than he already had and he really was grateful that is actions had shown best interest for George while he’s little and nothing else.

“It’s fine, I get it, I’d be more upset if you did brush him off right now, so thanks, and I also wouldn’t have brought him here knowing you were with Tommy and Tubbo. Also, you’re right, it would just hurt him if I’d taken him away, so thank you for playing along, I know it mustn’t have been easy for you, so thank you too” Sapnap sounded genuine, which lifted Dreams spirit a little, not by a lot but a little. “So ‘best version of yourself’ what’s all that about,” Sapnap asked, genuinely intrigued.

“I guess with what George said I realised I’d fucked up, and Tubbo and Tommy helped me see that. I want to change and be a better person, I want to apologise to everyone I’ve hurt. I just want to make clear this is in no way me trying to get you guys back, you left, and I’ve accepted that” Dream admitted, he hated to say it, but he knew he’d be better off if he told Sapnap. He needed to be honest from now on, so he couldn’t hurt any more people.

“That’s, uh, that’s a pretty cool thing, I’m proud of you man, change isn’t easy, but I think you’ve got it in you,” Sapnap responded, a slight smile on his face, he was proud of Dream, it took a lot of courage and he knew, in the long run, it was what’s best for his friend. He knew Dreams best interests were at heart.

“Thanks, man, it means a lot,” Dream said earnestly, he really did mean it. It meant a lot, especially from Sapnap.

“I’ll support you; I can’t speak for George, but I’ll support you, in helping you be better” Sapnap shrugged, wanting the best for his childhood friend.

“Thank you, really thank you, I'm going to go, so you know, just- just make sure he’s alright for me?” Dream said, a sad smile across his face, looking over to George, who was sat playing pat-a-cake with Tommy, while Tubbo sang along with them. “Wait- take this back,” he said, handing Sapnap George’s pacifier from inside his pocket.

“He’s going to be fine, I promise,” and Sapnap meant it, smiling softly as Dream walked away, hands in his pockets and head down, heading away from L’Manburg, it’d been a long day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after the fiasco in L’Manburg, Dream was greeted by George, who turned up at his door. A little shocked and confused as to why he was here, he let George in, wanting to know what the older man wanted. He was pretty sure he was about to get yelled at, but the least he could do was hear him out.

“Sapnap told me what you said to him, the other day before you left,” George stated, picking at the stitched on the cuff of his grey hoodie, looking down at his lap, not wanting to look Dream in the eyes right now. “About how you’re trying to change, to be a better person, and I just wanted to say that it’s really brave of you, putting yourself out there like that, and how you’re not wearing the mask anymore, it’s really brave, I know it’s not easy for you,” he continued, looking up, smiling slightly, but still not fully meeting Dreams gaze, scared of the reaction he’d get. His visit was a little out of the blue, so he knew Dream must be really confused. Around a week after he told him he never wanted to see him again, here he was, sat in Dreams house talking to him.

“Yeah, thank you, its umm, it’s not been easy, but I’ve had help, it means a lot hearing that from you, it really does, thank you,” Dream responds sincerely, smiling back. The atmosphere in the room is tense and awkward, Dream could feel it clawing up his back. The two sit in silence for a while longer before George finally had the courage to speak up again.

“I know it’s only been like a week since everything happened, but if you really mean what you say about changing and being better, if you wanted to try and fix thing’s I’d like that” George starts cautiously, unsure of the reaction he’d receive, “I’m not saying things should go back to normal straight away, but we could start somewhere.” He offers, a small smile on his face as he looks at Dream. Shocked it takes him a moment to respond.

“Yeah- yeah, I’d like that a lot,” he means it, he really does, he doesn’t care if they’re not as close as before, he just needs his friends back in his life.

“I’m glad, and if you’d ummm, if you’d want to be my caregiver again, not fully straight away, I still want someone else there at first, but for a long-term goal, I think I’d like that, the other day really made me realise how much I’d missed you,” George said timidly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I think I’d like that too,” Dream whispered back, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm discovering agere is pretty hard to write because it slowly makes you slip yourself, welp


End file.
